The Four Ds
by XsnapesgirlX
Summary: Hermione realises her feelings for Snape, while he battles with the feelings he already has for her. please read enjoy and review xxx
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Summary: Hermione realises her feelings for Snape while he battles with feelings he already has

Pairing: HG/SS

Authors note: Not what I would usually write but read enjoy and review xxx

The Four Ds

Dreams

'Severus,' she whispered, 'I'm yours take me now.'

He cupped Hermione's face in her hands and placed a soft but passion filled kiss on her sweet red lips and ran his fingers through her silky brown hair. Lost in the moment they did not notice the lock click or hear the door swing open. A small cough brought them back down to earth as they broke apart and turned to see the headmaster stood there with a look of shock and horror on his face.

'I, I can explain sir,' stuttered Snape as the realisation of what he had been caught doing kicked in.

'Never in all my time at Hogwarts have I seen such immorality!' Dumbledore said, 'you have done some unspeakable things in you time Snape but I have forgiven you and you were given a second chance. Now after I gave you a position of trust as potions master in this school you abuse this trust with such an immoral act.'

Snape stood there with bated breathe waiting for the final blow to fall.

'You are fired!' shouted Dumbledore, 'collect your things and get out of my school.'

Severus Snape jerked awake, sweat dripping down his face. As he steeped into the shower he recalled the dream and realised that his obsession with Hermione Granger was taking over his life. If he didn't get a hold of himself he would risk his career. He put the dream out of his mind as he got dressed, he did not wish to carry such thoughts into his lessons with him, he was, after all, a figure of authority. As he turned the lock in his chamber door and walked towards the first lesson of the morning he realised with a jolt that he was teaching the seventh year NEWT class, a class which a certain young Gryffindor took.

'Oh shit,' exclaimed Hermione, 'I'm gonna be late.'

She ran down the corridor towards the potions classroom realising that she was at least 5 minutes late.

_Snape's going to kill me, _she thought, _that greasy git will take loads of points for sure_.

She arrived at the classroom only to see Snape coming up the corridor towards her. Her first thought was that he was coming to find her, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence as he turned into the classroom. Realising he himself was late she snuck into the room behind her hoping not to be noticed.

'Miss Granger glad to see you decided to join us,' Snape's voice rang out across the classroom, 'if you could take your seat then maybe I could start my lesson or are you so incapable to find it that I need to draw you a map.'

Hermione blushed, mumbled her apology and took her place between Harry and Ron.

'But you only just arrived yourself,' argued Harry.

Snape walked over to their desk as bent over the front of it so he was face to face with Harry. The Gryffindors held their breaths while the Slytherins watched, wide eyes and evil smirks.

'Mr Potter I am the teacher here and what I say goes,' Snape said this quietly but the whole class heard, 'when you are the potions master of this school you may make your own rules, but fortunately you are not and I am. So until I leave this school, if you arrive at the lesson after me you are late regardless of when I arrived. Understood?'

'But…'

'Shut up Harry,' Hermione whispered, 'Yes Sir I understand, I'm sorry I was late.'

The rest of the class followed in same manner and by the end of it they had lost 30 house points. Hermione was helping Neville again, whispering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, not realising that Snape was watching her.

Hermione had walked in right behind him, he knew he shouldn't have yelled at her but he had to do it in order to keep up appearances. Now Severus sat and watched her as she worked, ignoring the fact that she was helping Longbottom again. He got up to patrol the room, insulting the Gryffindors while praising his own Slytherins.

'Sir,' Malfoy's voice rang across the room, 'Granger is helping Longbottom again. Isn't this and individual assignment.'

'You are correct Draco it is,' Snape said, '10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, maybe this time we will get it through to you not help Longbottom, Hermione.'

_Shit I called her by her name, quick think of an insult before anyone notices._

'But I'd be surprised if we can get anything through that busy hair of yours. You will be here at 8 tonight.'

_Good cover_ _I hope she didn't notice._

And with that he dismissed the class and went to lunch.

As Hermione sat down to lunch with her friends, she picked up a book and began to read while eating, or at least this was what Ron and Harry though she was doing. In actual fact she was avoiding conversation with them. She was feeling confused about something but hadn't had a chance to think abut it since she had been late for class and didn't have time to reflect on it then. But now she had an hour before having to go to Ancient Runes, so she used this time to go over the reason she had been late for potions in the first place.

She had gone to bed fairly late, she had been revising for Transfiguration. She had fallen to sleep easily last night and had a fairly peaceful night, and she had started to dream. It wasn't the content of the dream that bothered her so much after all she was 17; those kinds of dreams were expected. No it was who the dream was about. She tried to remember the exact details of the dream.

She was sat in the potions classroom working on an assignment for Snape. She had just bottled up the last of the potion when Snape came up behind her and span her around to face him. He lowered his face to hers and paused, as if asking her permission. And then she leant forward and pressed her lips to his. It started gentle and then as the passion between them flared it became more heated until clothes were tossed aside. He lowered her to his desk and started to kiss his way down her body. She shivered with excitement but then heard a door bang and woke up.

Of course she had woken up and realised she was late for potions. The one lesson she did not want to attend this morning, so soon after that dream. She had to admit it was a good dream and she would have liked to see where it had led. She was at first disgusted with herself for having dreamt such things about the greasy git of a potions master. After all this was Snape, evil bastard of Hogwarts and bane of all students' existence. But after watching him during the lesson she found herself less and less disturbed by the idea. He wasn't a regular pretty boy but he had the tall, dark and mysterious thing going for him. She didn't know exactly when she decided that she liked him but she had known that she know longer hated him for some time. In fact she respected him, but after everything he had done for the order during the war who couldn't respect him, it was his information that enabled Harry to know how to kill Voldemort. By the end of lunch she decided that he was indeed an attractive man and the idea of being with him was actually quite appealing.

As she walked to her lesson she decided that these recently discovered feelings should be kept to herself for the time being. After all Harry and Ron wouldn't like the idea too much but the thought that Snape might discover the feelings that Gryffindor's insufferable know-it-all harboured for him was not one she welcomed. If he ever found out it would be disastrous. She could imagine it now, he would sneer and then

'50 points form Gryffindor for having ideas above your station you stupid little girl.'

No he would never find out. No one would ever know about this crush. But even though Hermione knew she couldn't touch, she decided that there was no harm in looking.


	2. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

The Four Ds

Detention

At eight o'clock Hermione found herself standing outside the potions classroom, wondering what her teacher had in store for her. She opened the door and walked into the room.

'Your late Miss Granger, I said eight, not one minute past, 5 points from Gryffindor,' he said as she entered the room.

She suppressed a shiver at the sound of his voice; she knew he had just been completely unfair but right now she would break a thousand rules just to hear the smooth, velvety voice. She wondered how her name would sound on those lips and shook herself.

_Don't think thoughts like that now, you've got to spend the next few hours in detention with him it won't do for you to think like that in his presence, remember he is a skilled legilimens._

She shook herself again before she spoke.

'I'm sorry sir, it wont happen again,'

'Good, now you will be helping me brew a potion for Madam Pomfrey, this means no mistakes, understood?'

'Yes sir, um sir, what potion are we doing?'

'A blood replenishing potion, a tricky one but one which is within your capabilities.'

And with that he summoned the ingredients and set her to work.

_Even though you took a few minutes before to compose yourself you still go to pieces inside when she enters the room. And what do you do to hide this you take points. You were completely unjust Severus but no matter, she should be used to it by now._

_But still I don't want to be the cause of that frown._

Severus sat at his desk and watched her work. He admired the way her hair fell across her face as she worked, and the way she chewed on her lip as she concentrated was adorable, though he'd much rather chew on it himself.

He shook himself and moved over to the desk where she was working, telling himself that it was so he could keep a closer eye on what she was doing and not so that her could be close enough to inhale the smell of her hair, coconut if he wasn't mistaken.

'Miss Granger you are not stirring that correctly, you do realise that if I had not spotted you it could be fatal,'

'Yes sir, I'm sorry sir,'

'That's alright Miss Granger, Here let me help you.'

He wasn't sure when he made the decision but next thing he knew he had gone behind her and reached his arm around her in order to reach the spoon to help her stir. He unconsciously put his hand on hers and breathed in the smell of her hair. Coconut, he was right.

Her heart had stopped when he said she had done something wrong. She had been staring at him and had stirred the potion clockwise instead of anticlockwise. Luckily he had spotted her mistake before it could result in a useless potion. What she didn't expect was for him to be so kind about the mistake, in fact he treated it like it was nothing and offered to help. But nothing could have prepared her for what he did next.

She held her breath as he went behind her and put his arm around her. When he put his hand on hers she realised the breath she was holding as a sigh. Before she could stop herself she leant back into his arms without thinking through the consequences of her actions. Just as she thought she'd got away with it he jerked away.

Severus realised that he had crossed a line when he put his arm around her but he didn't expect her to lean back against him with a sigh of contentment. As much as it pained him to do, he pulled away before he did something that he might regret.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GRANGER?' he yelled at her causing her to break down in tears.

'I'm sorry sir I didn't think,' she sobbed, 'I didn't mean to, I, I'm really sorry.'

_Shit! Well done Severus you started this. It's your bloody fault now you'd better comfort her or something it won't do for her to leave here and have someone see that she's been crying._

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled, please stop crying Hermione, your not in trouble' in hearing him use her name she stopped crying and looked at him in shock. With a sigh he said, 'come here.'

And with that he took her into his arms and hugged her. After a moment she returned the hug and they stood like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and looked up into his face. It was a searching look, like she was trying to find and answer to a question. Of course Severus knew the answer to that question and decided in that moment that whatever happened he would be a fool to let her leave without having told her how he felt. And with that decision in mind he bent his head towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

She started crying when he pulled away.

_I've blown it. I misread his actions and now he's going to reject me._

However he surprised her by pulling her into a comforting hug. She smelt his scent, like cinnamon she thought. After a while she pulled away and looked into his eyes searching to see if he returned her feelings. As if in answer to her unasked question he leant down and kissed her.

At first she hesitated, this certainly wasn't what she expected, but then she said to herself, if she chickened out now she may never get the chance again, and so she returned the kiss. It was an innocent kiss, gentle full of comfort but on feeling her respond he pulled her close and it became more heated. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entry. Hermione let out a sigh as he did this and parted her lips. He took this as permission and began exploring her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. The kiss became passionate, fiery and intense as Hermione felt herself melt in Severus' arms.

But once again he pulled away and she looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

As the kiss became heated Severus felt a tightness in his trousers and pulled away. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and he realised she thought he was thinking better of his actions and rejecting her.

'Don't worry Hermione, I am not rejecting you I was going to suggest we take this somewhere more private, but I don't worry to pressure you. It's your choice.'

He watch her eyes light up and a smile spread across her features.

'I would love to sir, but what about the potion?'

_Ah yes the potion Severus forgot about that didn't you_. _Poppy can wait; no one is going to need this potion imeadiatly anyway. This is more important._

'Evanesco! There the potion need not worry you anymore,' he said as it disappeared from sight, 'Now would you care to accompany me to my chambers.' He offered her his hand and she took it as he led her to the door that had just appeared at the back of the classroom.

He took her through the door and into his sitting room. He was proud of his chambers; decorate in a dark blue, with cherry oak furniture. The Slytherin shield standing erect above the fire place. He led her into the bedroom. Same blue covered the walls, with a lighter blue with silver edging for the bed sheets and canopy of the cherry oak four poster bed.

'It's beautiful sir,' she whispered.

'Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and Hermione, I think that sir is a bit formal after what just happened. Please call me Severus, at least in private.'

'Severus,' she sighed, he had to admit it did sound wonderful coming from those rosy red lips.

'Would you like a drink?'

'No thank you,' he noticed she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, 'I only want you Severus.'

And with that he lost all his self control and went to kiss her again. As she deepened the kiss he lowered her to his bed, where they lost themselves in the passion which over took them.

A.N. I hope you liked this chapter. What I forgot to mention in the previous one is that I will continue this and there will be four chapters all together. I hope you enjoy it please read and review xxx


	3. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Ok before we start I want to thank all my dedicated readers, even though this wasn't the first story I put on here it was the first one I started writing so it means a lot that it is so popular so my thanks go out to

My brother – who checks all my stories before they go up

And my dedicated readers -

LadySnapey

Evangeline01

green-eyed-angel

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl

severus-is-my-baby

Tormenta Cristal

And to anyone else who read this your all stars! Xxx

And now on with the story

A.N. as you've guessed by now italics means thought but I'm introducing something else, italics with speech marks means telepathy

The Four Ds

Discovered

Over the next couple of months Hermione went down to Severus' chambers several times. The two had quickly adjusted to the relationship, and Severus couldn't believe how quickly she had taken over his life. During the day he'd miss her terribly and come evening he'd sit in the arm chair in his sitting room waiting for the door to open. Almost every night she'd arrive at eight, unless he had a detention or she had a lot of homework, in which case they would call it off for the night.

It was the morning of their four month anniversary and Severus woke Hermione up with breakfast in bed. Once they had finished eating he kissed her and handed her a small box. Hermione took it with shaky hands. It couldn't be what she thought could it. He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with three diamonds.

'Hermione, I know that we have not been in a relationship long, and I know I used to make your life hell, but I also know that I have loved you for many years now and that if I do not spend the rest of my life with you, then life is not worth living at all. So will you please make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Hermione was speechless, she looked at the ring and then to his face and could only see love reflected in his eyes.

_This is big. Am I ready for this? I love him with all my heart, I know that but does this mean I'm ready for marriage. I want to be with him I know I do. Yes I am ready for this, but not until I have finished school._

In the mean time Severus sat there with bated breath. He knew it was a big step and he didn't expect her to answer straight away but the silence was unnerving. Was she getting ready to turn him down? After all he had made six years of her life hell why should she want to marry him. He had been stupid to even think she would consider it.

He readied himself for the rejection which he was sure was about to come. But it didn't, instead she looked up at him and smiled, love clearly shining in her eyes. He released the breath he had been holding.

'So I guess we're thinking of us as long term then, Severus,' she said.

'Only if you want to Hermione,'

'If I accept you realise that it can not happen until after I have left school, and only once people know about us. I need to break it to Harry and Ron first; after all I don't like lying to them. And you need to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall.'

'Yes I know that, and it wouldn't happen until after you left school, I respect your wishes and only want to please you. Whatever conditions you have I will respect them. I will do anything for you my love. I love you.

'And I love you. In that case, yes, I accept. I would love to be your wife, nothing would make me happier.'

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. She kissed him back and ran her tongue along his bottom lip; he opened his mouth allowing her entrance as he pulled her towards him. After a few minutes she pulled away.

'As much as I would love to stay here and do that all day, I have classes to go to and you have classes to teach.'

She walked into the sitting room and picked up her school bag, Severus following behind her.

'Did you have to remind me that I need to teach those brats today, I was in such a good mood.' Hermione laughed.

'Then I guess it won't help your mood if I inform you that your first class is the seventh year newt class, which includes your most troublesome students,'

'And which students would they be my dear?'

'Well, my love, Harry Potter the bane of your existence, and his boyfriend Ron Weasley.' She had found that if she joked about her friends it made things easier for him, as she knew he wasn't exactly fond of them, 'and of course, the ever annoying ferret boy, Draco Malfoy.'

'Ah yes, now I remember. Do you ruin my mood on purpose? Does it give you some sick pleasure to remind me that they are in my first class of the day?'

'I'm sorry Sev, are they really that bad?'

'Yes, they are. But you forgot to mention that even though the class is full of brats, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen also attends this class, so that makes up for it.'

'Remind me to let lavender know you think so highly of her,' she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

'Don't tease me young lady. Now I believe you have a class to get to.'

'Yes, Professor Snape.'

She walked up the corridor when Severus remembered something she said.

'Potter and Weasley are gay?'

She laughed.

'See you in class Sev'

Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate in potions but she found her mind wandering back to when she woke up. And she found her eyes wondering to her potions master arse. Her Potions Master. She liked how that sounded.

She snapped back to attention when she felt him looming over her. She looked up to him with a smile on her face, but it soon disappeared with the look he was giving her.

'Miss Granger is there any particular reason, that your potion is purple and not green?'

_Not one that you'd want me to say in front of the class, Sev._

'No sir, I was distracted.'

'And what could have possibly distracted our resident know-it-all so much that she would mess up a potion as simple as this. Even Longbottom could brew it.'

'I'm sorry sir I was thinking about this morning,'

'And what could be so great that it is more important than your potion.' He said it with his usual sneer but she could see the smile in his eyes.

'I had a rather unexpected, but fantastic development with my relationship with my boyfriend.'

Severus noticed that both potter and Weasley gasped at this. It seems that his Hermione hadn't even told them she was seeing anyone. He chose this moment to show her what powers the ring she wore held.

'_Hermione, I forgot to mention earlier your ring has certain powers. One of which allows us to communicate telepathically.'_

'_Oh, wow. Have you got a ring as well then?'_

'_Yes. But mine has a concealment charm on it. I didn't think you'd want to explain why we are wearing matching rings.'_

'_Ok, now is there a particular reason why you've activated this now. Only you'd better tell me quick people are starting to wonder why we are not talking.'_

Severus looked around the room and it saw that they were indeed wondering why he had not said anything after her last remark. He hoped that he had at least kept the glare on his face while he had been talking to his fiancée.

'Really. Well as it is obviously much more important than the potion we are brewing why don't you share this news with the entire class.'

'_You can't be serious Severus. Surely you don't mean me to tell them about us now.'_

'_Why not? I can't think of a better time. They need to know sometime and it seems to be a lesson for telling those two prats you call friends things they didn't know before. Forgot to mention that you were seeing someone did you?'_

'_They never asked where I disappeared to, to caught up with themselves I guess. What about the staff surely we should tell them first.'_

'_Actually after you left this morning I fire called Albus and told him. Incidentally he gives us his blessings and has informed the rest of the staff. All we need to do is break it to everyone else.' _

'_Alright then we'll tell them, but it's up to you to break it.'_

'Well sir, I'm not really sure I want to share this with the class.'

'Why, is you boyfriend in here at the moment?'

He laughed inwardly at Potters attempts to work out who it could be.

_Ah if only he knew. Well he will in a moment. I wonder if he'll faint. The Weasel probably will._

'No sir he isn't,' for a moment Snape wondered what she was doing, 'but my Fiancé is.'

Of course she. She was opening the way for him to tell them.

'Fiancé, and who would that be?'

'There's no need to tell you sir after all you already know. You have been covering up for US.'

Poster chose this moment to join the conversation.

'If Snape's been covering for you it has to be a Slytherin. Who is it Hermione? It must be someone bad if you didn't even tell us you had a boyfriend. It's not; it's not Malfoy is it?'

Hermione laughed, and then much to everyone's surprise so did Severus.

'No you stupid boy, Hermione wouldn't touch Malfoy if her life depended on it.'

'Then who?'

_Gods this boy is slow!_

'Me, you idiot.'

The room was filled with a stunned silence; which was eventually broken by Ron.

'No. Don't be stupid. I didn't think you were cape able of jokes Professor, but that was a good one. Come on Mione, who is it really.

'It is him Ron, I'm sorry guys I should have told you, but I didn't want you to hate me.'

'Mione how could you. He makes my life, our lives hell. How can you even bear to let him near you?'

'Harry drop it ok, it's her choice. She supported us when we told her about us, so we will do the same for her, and if you don't then you're not a good friend and I'm not sure I want to be with someone like that.'

'Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.'

Severus had to end it to the Weasley boy, he expected him to be angry and for Potter to be ok about it. He also had to give him credit for the use of emotional blackmail. Very Slytherin of him.

'Thank you Ron, and Harry please try to understand, and if you can't then please don't interfere, because I wont end it just to suit you.'

'But you're engaged to him Hermione, Why, I just don't get it.'

'Harry Shut Up!'

'Thank you Mr Weasley, your support is appreciated, and Mr Potter I think that…'

'Wait a moment, am I hearing this right?' Severus was wondering when Draco would give his input.

'Well am I? Did I or did I not just hear that you have been screwing and are now engaged to a mudblood. Are you Mad? Have you no self respect? You are a pureblood Slytherin and she is a filthy little mudblood from Gryffindor. Why lower your self to that. What's wrong with you? Has she got you under some spell?'

'No Malfoy she does not, and I have not lowered myself. She is more than you'll ever be and more talented than any pureblood. Also it might interest you to know that I am not a pureblood, I am a halfblood. Now get out all of you Class dismissed!'

Everyone rushed to gather there things and to leave.

'Not you two. Potter and Weasley will remain.'

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friends. Ron would be ok but Harry hadn't helped himself.

'Look guys I'm really sorry I hid this from you.'

'How long?' Shit Harry really wasn't going to make this easy for her.

'Four Months.'

'And the engagement?'

'Severus asked me this morning.'

'Does Dumbledore know?'

'Yes Severus told him and the staff this morning before class.'

'And he's ok with it?'

Hermione looked towards Severus waiting for him to answer this one.

'_Sev, darling could you tell him what Dumbledore said this morning. I need to know anyway so we might as well tell them at the same time.'_

'_Ok.'_

'Dumbledore said that, he didn't mind at all that we were together, as long as neither of us was forced into a relationship and that it isn't against the school rules as long as the student is over the consenting age. As we meet both of the requirements he gave us his blessings and wished us luck.'

'_He also said that he hopes he has retired before we have children as he doesn't fancy teaching a kid with your intellect and my cunning. He said that together the kid could to turn out to be a genius troublemaker. Especially if you introduce it to the Weasley twins.'_

'_Good idea that. But we'll discuss that another time lets deal with these two first.'_

'Well if Dumbledore has no problem with it then I have no problem.'

'Thanks Harry, it means so much to be that you approve.'

'Yes well, I can't say much about your taste though.'

'Oh I don't know mate, he's not that bad for an old guy. But I do have a thing for dark hair though.

'Potter, five points from Gryffindor for suggesting that Hermione has bad taste. And Weasley, five points to Gryffindor for saying she does,' the trio gasped at the first points Snape had ever given their house, 'however five points from Gryffindor for saying I'm old. Also don't think that you can be so informal with me, I am still your Professor.'

'_Severus at least make an effort, for me.'_

'On the other hand we need to make an effort for Hermione's sake, so in private you may call me Severus and we can make an attempt and being civil to each other. For her sake only though, understood?'

'Perfectly.' They answered together.

'Good now get out.'

'Now that didn't go to badly did it.' He puller her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

'No it didn't, and thank you for finding and easier way for us to come out. It was quite funny to see the look on their faces.'

'And Malfoy's, I don't think he expected the Head of Slytherin to be a halfblood.'

He lent in to kiss her but was interrupted by a small cough from the door. They turned to see the headmaster stood there with a twinkle in his eyes.

'I thought it would be best that I inform you that your newt class has spread the gossip and by lunch everyone will know.'

'Good that saves us of doing the trouble of that performance again, it was quite draining.'

Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder and he pretended it hurt.

'You loved it really.'

'Yes I did, it really was a fantastic way for them to find out.'

'Now come on you two, don't leave an old man in the dark,' as if he's ever in the dark about anything, 'how were you discovered?'

Read enjoy and review please xxx


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Ok here it is the fourth and final chapter. It's taken me a while to decide what to call this one as I've been running out of Ds but I think I've made a good choice. So read enjoy and review. xxx

**Decisions **

Over the next few days Severus received many howlers; it seemed not everyone was as accepting of his relationship as the headmaster. It was breakfast time he was sat at the head table watching is soon-to-be wife talking with her friends at her table. He had to admire her, she wasn't letting any of this upset her, and he was very glad that it hadn't changed her mind about them. He would be devastated if she left him now because of all this negative publicity, Malfoy had decided to leak the news of the wedding to the Prophet and they instantly printed the story. He watched as the owls came in with the morning post and sighed as several more howlers were dropped on his plate. He burned them and banished the ashes with his wand; he was in no mood to deal with strangers screeching at him about his morals. Love was love; there was nothing he could do about it, besides he'd done worse in the past. However as he sat there he watched at a big red envelope was dropped down on to his Hermione's lap.

Hermione sat there ignoring comments around her. Since they had come out her and Severus had dealt will a lot of opposition. It seemed not everyone could accept the fact that they were in love and there was nothing they could do about it. The Gryffindor's supported Hermione through it with no question. It was at times like these she was glad for the Gryffindor loyalty. The Slytherin's we outraged that their head of house could be engaged to the muggle born, know-it-all Gryffindor, but a few supported him. The rest had turned their backs on him and lost all respect, but he didn't care. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were split in opinion, some thought it was sweet and romantic others thought it was disgusting and immoral.

She was glad that Severus didn't let other people's opinions bother him as she hate for him to change his mind now. She turned to look at him at the head table and laughed as he burnt a load of howlers. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile; he returned it then looked above her head.

She watched as the owl dropped a howler on her lap. She was worried now, Severus had received all the howlers, she hadn't got any mail like that yet. She'd received many letters telling her how sorry they were for her or that she'd obviously been bewitched and they would send her a cure, she's had some which called her a little slut but she'd ignored all of these. She decided that she would listen to it and see what this one had to say.

It stated burning at the edges so she opened it quickly, only to hear her mother's voice.

'HERMIONE GRANGER, I COULD NOT BLEIVE IT WHEN I READABOUT IT IN THE DAILY PROPHET. HOW COULD YOU HAVE GOT ENGAGED TO YOUR PROFFESSER I TOHUGHT WE BROUGHT YOU UP WITH BETTER MORALS THAN THAT. DO YOU NOT REALISE THAT YOU COULD MAKE HIM LOSE HIS JOB. I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT HOME, WE DO NOT NEED A LITTLE TART FOR A DAUGHTER, SO UNLESS YOU BREAK IT OFF DO NOT RETURN HOME THIS SUMMER. AND PROFFESSER SNAPE IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS I AM DISGUSTED THAT YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A STUDENT THIS WAY. THEY ARE PLACED IN YOUR CARE AND YOU ARE IN A POSOTION OF TRUST AND YOU HAVE ABUSED IT. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF.'

The howler crumbled into ash, Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and ran from the room.

Severus listened in shock to the howler her mother had sent, and wondered who she had got to charm it for her as she couldn't have done it herself being muggle born. He watched as Hermione ran from the room crying and fled after her, his breakfast lying forgotten.

He found her in the potions classroom and went in and wrapped his arms around her.

'Shh, don't cry darling it will be alright.' He tried to comfort her as she cried in his arms.

'How can it be alright, my parents have just disowned me, everyone hates you and they all think I'm a slut,' she sobbed.

'Your parents will come around in time, just let them get used to the idea first. They'll soon regret what they said and will write to you wanting to see you again. Don't worry they'll miss you soon enough, it's me they're angry at not you. And everyone else, well what do we care what they think, your friends support you and mine support me and that's all that matters. Screw everyone else.'

She laughed at this and wiped her eyes, 'Your right but I don't know if I can stand being here with everyone judging us much longer.'

It was in that moment that Severus decided that they would leave; he'd wanted to stop teaching for a while now so that he could travel and do all the things he couldn't do because of Voldemort. Now he had everything he wanted right here in his arms and they was no need for him to stay.

'Hermione dear, why don't we leave, just pack our things and go. I don't want to teach anymore and we know you're brilliant; we don't need a grade to prove it. We could travel, and I can show you the world. What do you say shall we just elope get married and start again?'

She thought about it for a moment and smiled at him.

'Yes, let's do it. I've always wanted to travel, but Sev I want to come back once it's all blown over ok I don't want to cut myself off from my friends.

'Whatever you wish my love will always be yours. You go and tell your friends while I inform Albus ok.' And with that he kissed her and left the room.

They met in their rooms an hour later.

'Sorry I took so long Mione, Dumbledore tried to get me to change my mind.'

'Harry and Ron tried the same, I told them I had made my mind up and there was nothing they could do about it, they weren't too happy but accepted it and respected my wishes.'

The held each other for a moment and then started to pack. Once they had finished they went up to the entrance hall, and were shocked to find a group of people gathered to see them off.

'Now are you sure I can't change your mind after all this is a bit extreme.

'I'm sorry Albus but neither of us wishes to remain where we will be judged.'

'We'll be back one day Headmaster, once it's all blown over, I promise.'

Hermione hugged and kissed her friends and Severus shook the hands of his colleagues.

They walked down past the wards and apparated to a small church in a place called Brockwier, where Severus had arranged for them to be married in a small service.

The wedding was small but sweet and Severus took his new wife in his arms and apparated her to a hotel in Spain, where the newly weds consummated their marriage and started a new life together.

**4 years later**

Severus and Hermione stepped into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They put down their luggage and Severus picked up his three year old daughter and put his arm around his wife as they stepped through the doors and into the Great Hall. As they walked in Silence met them.

Then…

'Hermione!' some one screeched.

She the found herself with an armful of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

'What are you doing back?' they asked her

'I always said I would be back. What are you two doing here?'

'Oh, I took over the DADA post once I'd finished school and Ron took over potions seeing as we no longer had a teacher for that.'

'Yea, but it sucks I've been offered a position in the ministry's department of potion development, but I decided to stay here for Albus.'

'WEASLY HAS BEEN TEACHING MY CLASSES!'

They all jumped. Hermione had forgotten about her husband for a moment when she saw her best friends.

Severus couldn't believe his ears when he heard that, he drop his daughter and shouted.'

'WEASLY HAS BEEN TEACHING MY CLASSES!'

'Well yes, I have, someone had to.'

'I know that someone had to but why the hell would Albus hire you, you're useless at potions.'

'Actually I was just bad in your classes, you didn't allow me to be good at potions so I thought why bother. After you went we discovered that I actually had quite a talent for it when you weren't breathing down my neck.'

'He also has got a master in the subject if your interested Snape, and now that your back he can take the job at the ministry.'

'YOU…'

'Severus, be quiet. Where's Libby?'

'I believe you're looking for this little girl. Severus Hermione welcome back.' Dumbledore smiled at them and the small argument which had just taken place. 'I trust that you had a pleasant time on your travels, of course I was forewarned of your return. Severus you are welcome to take up your old position again as well as your head of house duties, Hermione, I would like to offer you the position of muggle studies teacher, so that you may remain in the castle with Severus.'

'Thank you sir, we had a lovely time, and I would be more than happy to take the job.'

'And I am also willing to have my old job back; Merlin knows what these kids have been learning in the past four years.'

'Excellent, now tell me, who is this adorable little girl.'

'Ah, yes may I introduce you my daughter, Liberty Snape.'

There had been silence in the hall since they had made there entrance and the students had watched the argument with amusement. But now everyone laughed as someone called out, 'Oh my god Snape has a kid, he hates children.'

Hermione and Severus laughed at this and he said back to the student who had called out.

'No, Turner, I just hate students.'

Everybody laughed at this, but were quite shocked. It seemed that Snape had loosened up over the last few years.

Dumbledore had showed them back to their rooms which were exactly the same as when they left. Life soon settled back into the old routine, only with a few minor changes. Hermione was now a member of staff. Severus was still his snarky old self but they had been right. He had relaxed. He also was often seen playing with his three year old daughter or walking with his wife out in the grounds.

Hermione and Severus looked back over the years and couldn't believe that what once was hate had turned to love, and neither one could believe how lucky they were to have found each other. Severus particularly found it musing that he had married the once annoying know-it-all Gryffindor, but counted himself lucky that he had such a beautiful wife and such a wonderful daughter. He laughed out loud one evening when he was sitting with Hermione in his arms.

'What's so funny love?'

'Well I was just thinking about how we got together, and how it wouldn't have happened without four Ds.'

'And what would they be love?'

'Dreams, Detention, Discovery and Decisions.'

'Explain.'

'Now my dear, were you not the smartest which in your year, surly you can work out where they all fitted in to our lives and how they played a part in us getting married.'

'Well now you mention it, I do, especially a certain detention. What do you think Libby's asleep and we've not had a moment to ourselves for a while, if you get what I mean.

Severus knew exactly what she meant. He also remembered her saying something about how much she enjoyed role playing, so he answered with the only possible thing he could.

'Detention, young lady.'

'Yes professor.'

The End

There you go all finished. I'm sorry the last chapters not brilliant but I've not had loads of time due to a drama exam. I may update at a later date though.

I'll let your kinky little minds decided what happens at the end.

Please review. xxx

XsnapesgirlX


End file.
